bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Nono Temporada
Os Episodios #Skippy em Greve - (Skippy on Strike) - Janeiro 3, 2014 (USA) / Janeiro 9, 2014 (BR) / Janeiro 12, 2014 (PT) #Correndo um Abastecimento de Água - (Running a Water Supply) - Janeiro 10, 2014 (USA) / Janeiro 16, 2014 (BR) / Janeiro 19, 2014 (PT) #Os Coisas - (Things) - Janeiro 17, 2014 (USA) / Janeiro 23, 2014 (BR) / Janeiro 26, 2014 (PT) #Coordenada Com Urso - (Coordinate Like Bear) - Janeiro 24, 2014 (USA) / Janeiro 30, 2014 (BR) / Fevereiro 2, 2014 (PT) #Como Parafrasear um Relatório - (How to Paraphrase a Report) - Janeiro 31, 2014 (USA) / Fevereiro 6, 2014 (BR) / Fevereiro 9, 2014 (PT) #Bosque Casamento - (Woodland Wedding) - Fevereiro 7, 2014 (USA) / Fevereiro 13, 2014 (BR) / Fevereiro 16, 2014 (PT) #Harry O Cupido - (Harry The Cupid) - Fevereiro 14, 2014 (USA) / Fevereiro 20, 2014 (BR) / Fevereiro 23, 2014 (PT) #As Coisas Ficam Estranhas - (Things Get Weird) - Fevereiro 21, 2014 (USA) / Fevereiro 27, 2014 (BR) / Marcha 2, 2014 (PT) #Cai Fora Rato - (Mouse Getaway) - Fevereiro 28, 2014 (USA) / Marcha 6, 2014 (BR) / Marcha 9, 2014 (PT) #Levante-os - (Raise 'em Up) - Marcha 7, 2014 (USA) / Marcha 13, 2014 (BR) / Marcha 16, 2014 (PT) #Estressado Para O Sucesso - (Stressed for Success) - Marcha 7, 2014 (USA) / Marcha 20, 2014 (BR) / Marcha 23, 2014 (PT) #Trabalhar para Planetário - (Job at the Planetary) - Marcha 14, 2014 (USA) / Marcha 27, 2014 (BR) / Marcha 30, 2014 (PT) #Passatempo da Tutter - (Tutter's Hobby) - Marcha 14, 2014 (USA) / Abril 3, 2014 (BR) / Abril 6, 2014 (PT) #Ratos Contra Patos - (Mice Against Ducks) - Marcha 21, 2014 (USA) / Abril 10, 2014 (BR) / Abril 13, 2014 (PT) #Tome Para Suas Mãos - (Take to Your Hands) - Marcha 21, 2014 (USA) / Abril 17, 2014 (BR) / Abril 20, 2014 (PT) #Loucura de Março em Bosque Vale - (March Madness in Woodland Valley) - Marcha 28, 2014 (USA) / Abril 24, 2014 (BR) / Abril 27, 2014 (PT) #Inesperado Armazém Geral Visitante - (An Unexpected General Store Visitor) - Marcha 28, 2014 (USA) / Maio 4, 2014 (BR) / Maio 10, 2014 (PT) #Produtor de Mel - (Honey Producer) - Abril 4, 2014 (USA) / Maio 11, 2014 (BR) / Maio 17, 2014 (PT) #A Clube de Piscina - (Pool Club) - Abril 11, 2014 (USA) / Maio 18, 2014 (BR) / Maio 31, 2014 (PT) #E Se Eu Conseguir PayPal - (What if I Get PayPal) - Abril 18, 2014 (USA) / Maio 25, 2014 (BR) / Junho 7, 2014 (PT) #O Azul Grande Distintivo de Honor - (Big Blue Badge of Honor) - Abril 25, 2014 (USA) / Junho 1, 2014 (BR) / Junho 14, 2014 (PT) #Treino de Futebol - (Soccer Practice) - Maio 2, 2014 (USA) / Junho 8, 2014 (BR) / Junho 21, 2014 (PT) #Rato em Filadélfia - (Mouse in Philadelphia) - Maio 9, 2014 (USA) / Junho 15, 2014 (BR) / Junho 28, 2014 (PT) #Intenso Reprodutivas em Bosque Vale - (Intense Reproductives in Woodland Valley) - Maio 16, 2014 (USA) / Junho 22, 2014 (BR) / Julho 5, 2014 (PT) #Eu Ou Mim - (I Or Me) - Maio 23, 2014 (USA) / Junho 29, 2014 (BR) / Julho 12, 2014 (PT) #Você Pode Poupar um Centavo? - (Can You Spare a Dime?) - Maio 30, 2014 (USA) / Julho 6, 2014 (BR) / Julho 13, 2014 (PT) #Pérolas Não Incluídas - (Pearls Not Included) - Julho 4, 2014 (USA) / Julho 13, 2014 (BR) / Julho 20, 2014 (PT) #Memória da Meia-Noite - (Midnight Memory) - Julho 11, 2014 (USA) / Julho 20, 2014 (BR) / Agosto 3, 2014 (PT) #Formatura Noite em Bosque Vale - (Prom Night in Woodland Valley) - Julho 18, 2014 (USA) / Julho 27, 2014 (BR) / Agosto 10, 2014 (PT) #Um Bola em Faculdade Rato - (A Ball in Mouse College) - Julho 25, 2014 (USA) / Agosto 2, 2014 (BR) / Agosto 17, 2014 (PT) Category:International BITBBH Seasons